


Running Into Danger

by flickawhip



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Yeah...No comment.I haven't watched the show, this was written for a gift tho so I hope it's okay.
Relationships: Miles Wray/Original Female Character(s)





	Running Into Danger

“No… Grace… I’m sorry… No.”

“What do you mean no? Miles? What the hell do you mean NO?”

Grace can’t help looking at Miles with surprise. It made sense that he’d be worried, but she needed to do something about it. She had to not be forever left behind to stress about if Miles would come home, if either of them would survive this entire disaster. The whole time she’s begging him to say yes she knows why he says no, but now she takes her temper out on him just slightly.

“I mean it’s not safe…”

“Nothing is. Not anymore.”

She speaks softly, mild but fair spoken and yet wanting desperately to push him away, refusing to say much of anything since she was staring at him and wondering how to make him pay attention to what she wanted to say next. She took a moment to breathe, then spoke again.

“I’m more terrified when I can’t be with you Miles. Truly.”

“Then…”

He hesitates for a second, and she smiles slightly, stepping closer, letting her voice lower a little. 

“Please? Say yes… Please?”

“If I say yes will you please, please, promise to not put yourself in danger?”

“As much as is humanly possible… I’ll stay clear of danger.”

She sighs as she speaks, but she means it. She’d hate to upset him but she knows, too well by now, that promises can’t mean much of anything right now. Danger was always around and yet, even with the option to stay at home or safe, she wanted to be closer to Miles. She needed Miles, even when she wasn’t sure that she knew why or how. 

“You know…. I feel like that’s a lie.”

“Miles?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m not lying.”

Miles had fallen quiet but then smiled slightly at her and hid a little of how worried he actually felt. 

“How do you always have a response?”

“I’m just that good… and you know it.”

Despite everything, which, she had to admit she had been through a lot, there was something about the way Miles looked at her, spoke to her and clearly cared for her that made it a little easier for her to love him. She had always loved him, she had fallen hard and fast the second that she met him but she had taken her time to figure out how she felt. 

“You say that all the time…”

“Maybe it’s true.”

Miles laughs then, only slightly but enough to make her feel better, and she feels a little lighter, a little safer, a little less broken. Maybe they can survive this together. Working hard to keep each other safe even with the world being so completely changed from how she had always thought her life would go. 

“So… are we going? Today?”

“If you’re ready… since apparently I can’t get you to stay home and safe this time…”

“Since when have I ever been that easy to convince?”

“Fair enough.”

Miles smirks and she laughs slightly, not sure she even knows how to laugh but even then he pulls it from her, she can’t help loving how playful he is and how easy he makes it to smile and to laugh. 

“I’m ready… I’m always ready…”

“Alright, then yes, we might as well go today, this could be… a problem otherwise.”

“You were coming back tonight right, back when you thought I was going to stay here and actually listen to you?”

“I was. Hopefully.”

She smiles a little less brightly this time but she nods all the same, she knows he doesn’t mean to upset her.

“Then we’ll do our best…”

“If not, I do know somewhere we can hide… hopefully we won’t need to.”

The two would work quietly after leaving the safest place, the place they, at least for now, called home. They had come home later, a little worn down but fully restocked on everything they needed, they had not been seen, yet, or hurt in any way which, if they were honest, had felt a little more like a possibility. Neither had died even if they had been having issues for a while now with food, water and simple supplies that made it easier to avoid everything else that was going on. Now, with a restock, they could focus on themselves and staying safe. 

“That was…”

Miles pauses, then shrugs a little bit.

“It could have been so, so much worse…”

“It nearly was. Imagine if you’d been alone…”

“Are you…”

“You nearly got caught you dumbass…”

He smirks slightly at her reply, and her sass, but gives in and agrees softly. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess I did get a little close to danger there…”

“Don’t do that to me again…”

“Grace…”

“Miles…”

“I promise I’ll try to stay here. Stay safe. Keep us both safe. Alright? It’s just… really difficult. Right now it’s really, truly, difficult.”

“I know.”

Grace sighs, then speaks as honestly as she can, not wanting to lie to him, not even a little.

“I know…”

“So trust me?”

Miles asks softly, even if he knows why she’s afraid. 

“I can try…”

The agreement is soft, she’s been so afraid for so long she doesn’t want to shut everything out, not when he’s the one thing she can hope for and believe in. She wants to trust him and, if she’s honest, despite being nervous even now, she does trust him to not leave her behind unless he has to. He has promised, as best he can. Now she just has to believe that his self-belief will keep him alive, keep them both alive. 

The changing way of life has always made things uneasy for them but this time, this time she’s not so worried that things between them will change too far to be saved. She hopes and trusts that this time, this time she can be safe. She can be happy. She can find a way to survive, even with chaos and disaster all around.


End file.
